Remembrance Revised
by Kittyistwix
Summary: After Alex leaves town without any goodbyes, Elle's trust for him crumbles. When he returns, will she be able to gain back her feelings for him? Will they be able to get behind what's really causing all the missing peoples cases? Will Alex ever find Josh? Rated T for language, may change later on. Revised form of my older story.


_**(A/N) So some of you may remember this fiction being here before, others may not. I would like to say before I begin this that my writing has changed dramatically since I last looked at this work of fanfiction. I hope you like this new style and I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. I will update, unlike my first attempt at this story. Enjoy~ c:**_

**Chapter One: Of Love and War Vets? **

The streets of Shepherds Glen are left desolate and lonely as I pace the sidewalk. It saddened me to see a town once so lively and spirited, broken and torn with misuse. I hold my head down in respect for the town, but today you won't find me sulking in the library or dreaming at my battered home, no my happiness is too radiant to contain. The rumors had kissed me; rousing me from my slumbering state and opening my eyes to what I had been missing all these years, Alex Shepherd. I have missed him so very much.

To say that I was a little angry when he left us –me- without so much as a goodbye would be the understatement of the century. Now, it's not like I have ever poured my heart out to a guy, but Alex was the closest thing to love that I had ever had. When he left me, and this deserted town, I had been wounded. I was furious when I realized he had left, we were such good friends. How could he have done this to me, to his brother and family? But how could I be mad at him for leaving? I know how he felt, cooped up in this little town for the rest of our lives, hardly anything to look forward to. I wish every day that I could've spread my wings and left while I had the chance, but no. I stayed; resulting in months of loneliness, my only friend being missing people's bulletin.

It seems like everyone's going missing now days, especially the children that made this town so lively and free. I was even heartbroken to see Josh up on the bulletin. I was thinking about Josh a lot lately, seeing as how Alex is coming back. I figured that Josh being missing has something to do with the whole affair. I feel terrible saying this, but I'm actually kind of glad Josh is gone. How else would I get Alex to come back?

I halt to a stop when I see the house in the distance. The Shepherd home. I figure I would pay my respects to the woman who would be happiest to see Alex return and start towards the door. I touch the wooden frame, sliding my fingers over the cast to find a little carving on the side. _Elle and Alex BFFs _it reads. I smile and think about all the trouble we got into when Lillian found that.

I slowly knock on the door of the old home and wait. Several minutes pass and I grow tired of the waiting. I place my hand on the door knob and was startled to find it unlocked. Well, they always said I was welcome in their home, anyways. I step inside and the smell of mold flicks at my nose. The place is a dump, rubbish bags piled by the doorway and the carpet covered in mildewed water. I gag at the repulsive smell and stumble into the living room, coughing as I stir up a cloud of filth.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I ask, covering my nose. I heard the steady thump of a rocking chair hitting the floor.

"Elle, is that you?" A soft voice calls; Mrs. Shepherd. I walk over to where she sits and look down at her. She looks ill, depresses, frail. Signs of malnutrition plague her face along with taunt circles under her dull eyes. Her skin is almost green it's so pale, probably from a lack of sunlight.

"Mrs. Shepherd? Are you okay?" I ask and put my hand on hers. She gave a weak smile and looked up at me.

"It's so nice to hear another person's voice…" She says distantly, staring off once again.

"Where's Mr. Shepherd?"

"Adam has been gone for days now. He went to look for Josh and hasn't come back yet." There was no emotion in her voice, it was bleak and vague, no sorrow or worry.

"What? I-I'm so sorry." I pretend to be shock out of politeness and shake my head.

"I just miss Josh so much…so very much." I hear a cringe in her voice as she struggles with the words.

"I know you do, we all do. I came by here to tell you something… Alex is coming back home. He's supposed to be here soon." She stops her rocking and looks at me. Her eyes glint with something smaller than furry but more that resentment.

"Take this to your mother, and don't peek at it." She holds out an envelope and I take it in my hands. I'm surprised that she is not happy for her sons return and feel a bit betrayed. She of all people should be thrilled to see her one surely alive son come back to town. I walk out the door, more hurt than mad. I immediately regret taking up the task of Lillian's delivery girl. My mother isn't the biggest fan of me as of now.

I decide to go to the gate first, hoping to see Alex before I'm verbally lashed by the whips that are my mother's opinions. Four years has been too long to go without him. I walk up the street and think about the past. How alive this town was; cars passing the street, children playing tag in the park, now there is only the silence. I walk back to the square. I waited for an hour before almost giving up hope. I spot a blurred figure moving off the bridge. I stare at the muscular form before truly seeing who it was.

I ran towards him, arms outstretched. I wanted to lash out at him, screaming and hitting him for the way he left me, but only laughter came. Alex ran into my arms and wrapped his around my waist.

"Oh, god Elle, I've missed you so much. You have no idea how it feels to see a friend after what I went through." He said and parted from me. I wish I could've had him hold me longer, but we had things to discuss.

"Where the hell were you? Why did you leave us without saying goodbye?" I ask, releasing some of the anger I had pent up inside of me. I could see the remark had been a slap to the face for him, and I immediately felt bad for it. "I-I'm sorry, Alex…It's just that you were gone for so long. And I never got to say goodbye…" I say, trying to correct it.

"No, you have a right to be mad at me. What I did was wrong, but I couldn't take one more second of this town. It was the same boring shit over and over again; I just had to get out. I'm sorry for what I did, but it had to be done. But trust me, life in the army was a hell for me." He shook his head and I looked up at him.

"Jesus, the fucking army? You could've gotten yourself killed, idiot!" I was shocked by what he said, how could I have not known about this? "Whatever, what's important now is that you're back home." He nods and takes a look around, drawing in the scenery.

"Yeah, Christ, what happened here?" He asks, trying to wave away the fog that's clouding around us.

"I don't know, Alex. Nothing's been the same since you high-tailed it out of here. The fog rolled in…people went missing. Alex, you brother is missing. I-I wanted to write you, but your dad wouldn't tell me where you were. I'm so sorry…" He stares at me, mouth agape.

"That's why I'm here. I started having these freaky dreams – no, nightmares – about Josh being in trouble…I had to get back here, just to check on him. I knew something was up. I'm not gonna leave here till I get some answers. I'm going to the town hall, come with?" I nod, holding out the envelope.

"Yeah, I have to give this to her, anyways." We began to walk, after a good five minutes, we reach the town hall. The kid in me wants to race him up the steps like we used to when we were teens, but I knew it wouldn't be the same. Besides, after all the junk food I'd been eating; I'd probably lose.

_**(A/N) So this is where I'll cut off for now. I hope you find this to be better than my last attempt, sorry if it's a bit dull at this point. Reviews and favorites are loved, as well as advice. If anyone knows a good beta reader for Silent Hill stories, I'd love to hear from you! **_


End file.
